Katherine's Back In Town
by iLoveTVDPaulW
Summary: Katherine came back to town and Stefan doesn't approve, but Damon is just curious of why.
1. Chapter 1: Datherine

"Well hello there Damon." Katherine walked over to me, staring, and watched as I poured some bourbon. "Ahh Katherine what a surprise. I didn't expect you to show up so soon after what happened last time,'' I said, smirking. "May I offer you something to drink?" She eyed the glass but I could tell she was craving something else. "Actually my sweet sweet Damon I'm in a hurry. I just came back to get what rightfully belonged to me." Of course the typical selfish Katherine, always wanting something. "And what would that be Miss Katherine?" "Well you see Damon I thought I'd come back to visit Stefan, but I see he's been off with my doppelgänger. I'm not to happy about that. When he comes home tell him I said he needs to stay away from Elena and if he doesn't listen I will kill everyone he cares about starting with Elena!" "And what in hell makes you think i would ever do something for you?" I was angry now, furious. "Because you love me Damon." I grabbed Katherines neck and threw her across the room. "I stopped loving you when I died!" "Then why have you been searching for me this last month?" Katherine grabbed the wooden stake I keep by the book shelf and shoved it right into my stomach. "Better yet, I'll kill you first." Before I could recover she fled and I was left bloody and hurt.

*Stefan came home*

"Damon what happened here?" He was with Elena who looked shocked. "What do you think happened? Katherine's back in town!" "Why?What does she want?" Stefan, always asking questions. "She wants you back and if you don't stay away from Elena she will kill everyone you care about, including me." "I will not do anything that she says! She's bluffing Damon. She doesn't have it in her to kill anyone. She's Katherine, always lying!" "Stefan, Katherine's gone, she turned off the switch. Katherine always gets what she wants no matter what she has to do to get it. So I suggest you listen to me or else poor Elena will be dead." Irritated I went upstairs to my room leaving Stefan and Elena to talk. I thought about the real reason Katherine was back, yes she did love Stefan but that's not why she came back. What was it she said was rightfully hers?

Meanwhile, Elena was terrified so she asked Stefan to take her home. "Elena can we talk about this?" said Stefan who was rather upset. "No, Stefan we cannot. At least not right now. I'm tired and want to get to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2: The Tomb

As Stefan was headed home he realized his right tire was flat. He got out of the car to see that someone had shoved two nails in the wheel.

"Stefan, just the man I wanted to see." I turned around to see Katherine standing behind me with a mysterious look on her face.

"Kathe..."

"Shh Stefan," She put her finger up to my mouth motioning me to stop talking. "It's been so long since I've seen you Stefan. I missed you."

"Katherine I know what you're doing and it's not working. I can see past your mischievous games."

"Well if that won't work than this will!" Katherine stabbed a knife through my leg and injected me with vervain.

"Katherine wh..." Everything went black and I coul...

*The next day at the boarding house*

"Hey Damon it's Elena. Have you seen Stefan? I've been calling him but he won't answer."

"No Elena, I haven't seen him. The last time I saw him was last night before he took you home."

"Then where is he?!"

"Don't freak out but I'm gonna guess Katherine has him."

"FREAK OUT! WHAT IF HE IS HURT DAMON?"

"I know Elena. I know. Why don't you come over and we will try to find out where he is."

Ahh where am I? What happened? I can't stop thinking about the pain. Where am I? Somewhere with rock and dirt.

"Stefan, my love wake up." Katherine. Katherine did this to me. I can feel her coming towards me but I don't have the strength to fight back.

"Katherine why did you do this to me? What do you want? Why did you come back to Mystic Falls? If you go anywhere near Elena I will find you and I will kill you!"

"So many questions Stefan. You'll know everything when I want you to know. Don't worry your precious Elena is safe and sound, that is for now." I could feel the rage coming out of me and all I wanted to do was take this stake and shove it right through her heart, but first I needed answers.

"Katherine let's get straight to the point. What do you want with me and why did you bring me here?" I was in the tomb in the woods on the ground, weak and bloody.

"I told you Stefan I missed you, but I came back to get what is mine.

"And what would that be?

"It's a secret, but until I get it I think I'll stay in Mystic Falls for a while. And remember Stefan I always get what I want."

*At the boarding house*

"Damon do you have any ideas where they could be? We need to hurry."

"I'm thinking they are in the tomb in the woods, somewhere secluded. Don't worry Elena, Stefan will be fine. Katherine has always loved Stefan and wouldn't hurt him that bad." I noticed Elena got stiff and looked away.

"Okay well let's go then. I don't want to take any chances."


End file.
